Naruto: Perfect Chaos
by BlueFoxGhost
Summary: Madara succeeded in using the Infinite Tsukiyomi. And now, there's a perfect world. But what happens when this perfect world crumbles away back into Chaos?
1. Prologue

**Note: This story is my version of the what if Madara and Obito succeeded with the Infinite Tsukiyomi. This prologue is going to be confusing, but will set the backstory of the whole story. The story will be told from the eyes of Isao Adachi, an OC I created. The chapters will be less confusing(I hope) and better formatted. This was rushed and written during a sickness. I hope everyone enjoys.**

"It's time for this world to fall asleep for eternity. With this, the Infinite Tsukiyomi, I will finally have my peace. You all fought valiantly yet foolishly," The shadow of Madara Uchiha reflected across the land, "But don't worry…In this next world…You'll have a life you've always dreamed of."

"D-Damn it…" The beaten body of Naruto lay just under the moon's position in the sky, "Everyone…I'm sorry…Neji…I failed…"

Madara laughed as he opened his eyes as wide as he could and cast a single jutsu. And then, the world around Naruto and everyone began to fade away.

"No one can match my power, in this world or the next," Madara stopped laughing, "It seems my fun has ended though. What a pity. Huh? No…NO! DAMN YOU ALL!"

It was a bright and shining day in the land of Fire. In the Hidden Leaf village, nothing particularly interesting was going on. The once used Shinobi Academy was now closed down for good. The fight between Madara and Hashirama years ago ended all wars. There wasn't any need for a shinobi to exist.

And yet the world seemed odd. As if it weren't real. Everyone was happy, and everyone was friendly. My name was posted all around the village, I was praised as a hero. Isao Adachi. It wasn't the name of a hero. If I were a hero, then why is it I don't recall why I should be a hero.

I stared at the poster, but nothing came to me. I turned around, and was surprised to see the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, standing behind me.

"You look troubled. Is something wrong?" His voice was so calm and collected, it was no surprise as to why his son wanted to be the next Hokage.

"Lord Fourth…" I bowed slightly, "Why am I a hero? I don't recall."

"You're a hero because you're alive. I'd like you to come with me to a meeting with my predecessor. There is something I want to discuss with you, and he wishes to speak with you as well," Minato grabbed my wrist and led me towards an old building.

Once I got there, I looked around. It was barren, completely barren. The only thing in it was the old Hokage. I bowed to greet him.

"Isao…" Lord Third turned to face me, "Have you heard the stories of Shinobi wars?"

"Yes," I took a deep breath, "I've heard the stories of how Lord First defeated Madara Uchiha and ended all wars. The first Shinobi War was the last…But I can't see this world as being so perfect that it doesn't have wars."

"Minato. He's ready," Lord Third said.

"Right. We're going to resume the Shinobi Academy. The other nations have discussed it, and we're going to hold exams to determine who the stronger nation is. You'll be placed in the same class as my son. I want you to watch over him while you're there. Since his mother is from a foreign village, he's found it rather hard to make friends," Minato explained.

"Resume the academy? Is that…Even possible?" I asked.

"Well…" Lord Third laughed, "There are many things in this world you don't know about. Let's just say, the Shinobi class you will be in will be of the upmost strength. This world is too perfect. And yet…The lands are still divided. What we are doing will be viewed as defiance and tyranny. But even still…What we are doing is very important."

"The Academy won't start until next week. So you have until then to prepare and read scrolls on the art of the Shinobi," Minato smiled at me, "Isao, you are a hero. You don't remember why, but you will eventually. I promise that."

I turned and left the building after that. Minato had given me the sign to leave as he had spoken. When I left I looked around the village. For a brief second, everything seemed to change. I could see a different village. I could see Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son, standing triumphantly in the middle having crowds cheer him on. But then it vanished.

It was like a ghost of a different world. It freaked me out. I didn't understand anything anymore. I started to run through the streets. As I did, I pondered what the two Hokage had meant. I didn't stop running until I bumped into a blond girl who had been talking with a rather round guy.

"Hey!" The girl cried out in response, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" I apologized, "I was in a hurry."

"Ino, you were in the middle of the street. You're at fault too," The guy laughed.

"S-Shut up Choji!" She stomped her foot on the ground at him, then she turned to me again, "But he's right. I was in the way. Sorry for getting so angry."

I gave a nod to show her it was fine. And then I continued my run, but this time I watched out for people. This time, I stopped once I reached the Great Wall of Faces. I looked over the Hokage's faces. As I did, a phantom face of a fifth woman appeared. I gave up on trying to figure things out.

An old guy walked over towards me, and sat down next to me, "You're Isao Adachi right?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah…Good…Then let me give you a bit of advice…When the time comes for this world to change…You must allow it to change. No matter what. Even if it costs you your existence," The old man stood up, "The Adachi clan. Interesting name."

"Who are you?" I dared to ask this crazy old man.

"I am one who will attempt to kill you one day. But that is years away, and a lifetime ago," The old man was cryptic.

"You're crazy…" I got to my feet, ready to run away if need be.

"Maybe so. But I'm going to push this world towards change. Remember, memories fade away. Some that aren't meant to exist will be forgotten the instant time is corrected," The old man began to weave the signs of a jutsu.

"What..?" I couldn't quite understand.

"Forbidden Occult Jutsu…" The old man stopped speaking, not daring to speak the name of the jutsu.

But suddenly a large mass of orange Chakra began to form around him. Slowly it took the shape of a fox with nine tails. When it finished, the fox looked at me and then jumped away to the middle of the village. And it went on a rampage.

The village was thrown into chaos. Men, women, and children all ran away from the giant fox. Minato appeared on the top of his face on the wall.

"Isao!" He called out, "This is why we need the academy! Go with the other children and wait outside of the village. I'll deal with the fox."

When he disappeared, I took that as my cue to leave. I wished so dearly to be of use. But I knew I couldn't do anything at my current strength. So I ran to the place where Minato had mentioned. Older men were gathering children to hide in a forest.

It lasted an eternity. The fight between the fox and the men of the village seemed that way. But finally Lord Third came back with an unconscious Naruto. Then he rose and began to speak.

"People of the village! Listen to me now!" He looked at me for a moment, "Our Hokage has died in the fight with the demon fox. For the time being, I will take over as Hokage again. The Shinobi Academy will reopen and train you all to be Shinobi again. This boy here has the demon fox sealed within him. It was Lord Fourth's will that this be done. This attack has not been the only one. In the Hidden Sand Village, a similar one tailed beast attacked. I have yet to confirm the reports of other villages being attacked. As such, we will be considered in a state of war."

I finally understood one thing. The old man meant that we would have to have war in this world. If we didn't, then it would be like a dream. And dreams aren't real. This world would have to become real.


	2. Chapter 1

Years passed before I knew it. Everyone remembered the day that Minato had sacrificed himself, but they didn't remember the events very well. The fact that his son, Naruto, was now the holder of the beast that killed many villagers, cursed him; dooming him to a life without having friends. Except for me, since I planned on keeping my word to his father that I would look out for him. For a while, when we were all still Genin, Naruto seemed to be hated. His squad mates had eventually learned to accept him, and slowly so did everyone else.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last known Uchiha in existence besides his criminal older brother, left the village. Not long after, Naruto had left to train with his father's friend Jiraiya. Meanwhile, the others trained in everyday life as well as Shinobi ways. I, however, spent my time enjoying the fact that I had been recommended as a "special" Jonin. I had earned the nickname "Phantom of the Leaf" by completing S-Rank missions with ease as a Genin. My efforts had quickly become known by the Hokage, and I was directly promoted from Genin to the special rank of Chou Jonin.

As a Chou Jonin, I was able to hand pick people to go on missions with me. My rank was considered just below Hokage. My name became known, and sometimes feared, in foreign lands. I was handed missions that were considered too dangerous for most to go on. These, I tended to only carry one or two others with me. Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai were the people I used most often for these missions. Occasionally I'd give a Chunin a chance to get experience on these missions.

"Isao," The Hokage's voice broke my train of thought, "We have a new mission for you. Recently there have been reports of Shinobi from the Hidden Sand village crossing into our land and attacking high status merchants. We dispatched ANBU to protect them, but our forces were either killed or seriously wounded. This mission is ranked EX."

"EX? I've only ever done SS or lower. Just how hard will this be?" I felt a chill run down my back.

"We've lost nearly half of our ANBU forces. Rumors are that a puppet user from the Hidden Sand is responsible for these attacks. If I recall, in the Chunin exams, you fought someone like that. If what I read is true, then you'll have the most experience dealing with this Shinobi," The Hokage sat back in her seat, "Kakashi is currently out on a separate mission, and Gai is unable to be found. I regret it…But you'll have to go alone."

"I'll take Asuma Sarutobi. As well as that, I'd like a Genjutsu user," I decided, "The Genjutsu's rank needs to be Chunin or higher. Two ANBU operatives should come along. Finally, can you spare a medical ninja?"

"I'll see what I can do. Asuma is currently on his way back from a mission. I'll have him rendezvous with you at your mission location. Isao, you can't let this mission fail. Merchants are in an uproar with our apparent lack of protection. This is our last chance to calm them and save our economy," The Hokage stood up, "Shizune! Get me Sakura!"

"Sakura? She's a medical ninja now?"

"I'm personally teaching her. I'd like to know how she performs out in the field. So I'm sending her with you on this mission. She's capable from what I've seen," She cleared her throat, "I'll fill her in. Go prepare for the mission."

I bowed slightly, and then turned and walked out of her office. Ever since Tsunade had taken over as Hokage, things in the village have gone smoother than they have in the past few years. She was proficient at what she did, and the quality of healing had gone up. The strength of my generation was rumored to be even greater than that of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage.

I stopped by a flower shop to see about getting something for Minato's grave. While I looked around, I noticed something. A kid in rags. He held a kunai in his hand, and was impatiently waiting to talk to the girl working the cashier. I reached for one my own kunai, but stopped when I noticed the girl shake her head. Then I just watched.

"Thank you for shopping with us," The girl smiled and looked at the boy, "How can I help you?"

The boy pointed his kunai at the girl, "J-Just give me a-all the money…"

The girl kept her smile, "Little kids really shouldn't go around trying to rob places. I can't do that, sorry."

"I-I need it…"

"Tell you what," I had found the perfect chance to walk over to the two, "I'm about to leave on a really important mission. I'll give you all the money I have on me, and when I get back I'll give you half of what I earn."

"P-Promise..?!" The boy sounded excited.

"All you have to do is not rob any more places. I'll put a word in with Lady Tsunade, and you will be given some of the money I earn from missions up until the time you become a Genin," I smiled at the little boy and handed him a bag of money.

"Thank you," The boy looked at the girl, "I'm sorry. Bye!"

"You didn't have to do that," The girl smiled at me, "But, since you did…Your next buy will be on the house."

"Thanks Ino."

"So, what's this about going on a mission?" Ino seemed to tense up.

"You've heard rumors about the merchants being attacked on their travels near the Hidden Sand borders right?" I made a fist, "Lady Tsunade assigned me to take care of protecting them. It's the most dangerous mission ever to have been handed to a Shinobi. It's ranked EX."

"W-What..?!" Ino put her hands on my shoulders, "Are you insane?! This mission will get you killed! Isao don't go."

I chuckled and grabbed her wrist with one hand, "Ino, don't worry about me. Naruto isn't back from training, and Sasuke doesn't seem to be planning on coming back. You know my strength is easily equal to theirs now. I'm the only one who has the skills to do this mission. If I don't, then your family will lose this shop. The village will fall apart. I can't afford to let this mission fail. I'll come back for sure. I'm not going alone. I'm taking Asuma and Sakura with me. Plus two ANBU and a Genjutsu user."

"Tell...Tell Asuma that I...No...His squad is begging him to keep you safe," Ino sounded like she was slightly hurt, which bothered me oddly, "Sakura...I'm not so sure she's a good choice. I mean...When she was doing missions with Naruto and Sasuke, she was the one who was always unable to do anything. I'm honestly embarrassed I lost to her in the Chunin exams."

"Everyone has their strengths and their weaknesses. The Chunin exams proved that. I lost first round didn't I? Now I'm a special Jonin. People grow Ino, you'll come to understand that soon," I revealed.

"I guess so..." She was reluctant, but obviously had run out of ideas to stop me.

I turned and began to walk out of the shop, "Have my usual flowers prepared for me when I get back. I want to visit Lord Fourth's grave. I'll be back. Definitely."


End file.
